Demons
by Writer'sFantasy
Summary: I think I found hell, I don't dream anymore I just have nightmares. I couldn't breathe because of fear. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs fighting these demons. He still had a hold of me, Baby. But this girl shone a ray of light; hope. Maybe I can get rid of him. (Rating may change to M, Subtle hint of Dark-Fic, A/U, Set after two years after GT slight GT/Bl) -Hiatus
1. Prologue

_Demons: __Prologue_

_A/N: I um, just really didn't want to put this in the GT section... *Whoops*_

* * *

_A year..._

One damn year after Goku's departure. One damn years since hell on earth was over. One year without a single glance at her. One year with this plague inside of him. He could control it for only a little before its deadly red glow overcame him suffocating him and those around him. He hated whatever this was. It seemed as if he was turning. Feeble attempts of self-control had concealed the monster within him...or at least a part of it. Desperately he avoided the four forms for bringing out his inner-demon, lust, obsession, anger and jealousy. All of them were the main source.

Trunks Ouji Briefs, CEO of Capsule Corporation, had still kept a small part of the infamous Baby. That was his only conclusion. For when his four sources appeared Trunks could feel out of control, he knew it was him. He had been one of the first to feel the creature inside of him anyway. It was hell feeling so helpless when it came to his emotions. He had become a prisoner inside his very body. Even if it was only a temporary amount of time those few minutes of the metallic tuffle having control of his life was already hell enough.

Being half-Saiyan means that he could take helm most of the time, a normal person couldn't even keep so much control with a foreign creature in your brain itself. It was mind-boggling how this portion couldn't easily just go away. But all he could now was live on with this certain demon-like character struggling to grow bigger. But Trunks was stronger than that, you see the boy was Vegeta's Son. He would over come this demon perhaps not completely but certainly mostly. Because that's a Saiyans will power and he convinced that patience will wear whatever it was that over came inside of him will soon leave.

Although, how will he avoid those four forms. He knew that it would return if he kept that _thing _inside of him. Honestly after sharing a year with this small evil being, intruding his every thought, he had somewhat learned to tolerate it. The constant scratchy-high pitched voice droning on and on in his head. It haunted him in his sleep and easy day-to-day work. It was agonizing. He tried using the same method of turning Super Saiyan to take him out, but it was hopeless it wouldn't leave it was too strong to expel yet too weak to control him fully.

It felt like hell having to share his very own body with this demon. Every day was full of dread and agonizing pain, forcing him to be an emotionless statue all day long. Life wasn't the same anymore as it was a couple of years ago when Goku was here. There was a sense of peace. But Dende knows what is coming for the earth. Without Goku on Earth there was an unsure feeling that a new threat the z-gang couldn't take on alone. It was scary, if anything like Syn Shenron came what would be of the Earth.

Commitment to anything or anyone was going to become difficult as well. How to concentrate on work when there was this inner-devil trying to control his every move. How was he to focus on a relationship when he could end up hurting the poor girl. As a Saiyan he learned that lust was something dangerous for their race to posses and could in fact end the life of others for the sake of the one their lusting for. Vegeta had explained this to him in his late teen years, right before Goku and Uub went to train.

This was the third time this month he stood in the shower blankly at the white tiled roof as the water fell on his tensed muscles. He had been left alone for a while left to his own thoughts. Lavender hair plastered to tan skin. _"You'll never escape me Trunks." _The scratchy pitched voice echoed in his head. Trunks buried his brows tightening his fists. _"I'll ruin you and you're loved ones as revenge!" _The monster screeched. He could feel his nails digging into his skin embedding marks on the bottom of his palm. _"You, and all you're little saiyan and human friends gone, and they'll all blame you!" _That was what got him. He managed to let out his anger against the marble wall in front of him.

Cracks ran wildly against the white wall and chips began to fall out. "No, I won't let you." Trunks choked out. "I will overcome you, you'll be destroyed." Trunks continued above a whisper hearing the little devil's loud and obnoxious laughter. "Shut up!" He yelled out his voice warped in anger, it was all that Trunks had to do to lash out the evil within him. Trunks felt imprisoned in his own body, he obviously had all his senses but no control for them. His hellish demon was a parasite._  
_

His eyes glowed in the deadly pale red. He couldn't stand it. That _thing _was eating him alive. Every inch of his being absorbed by this menacing creature. He couldn't risk having anyone be hurt any longer from this monster. There's possibly some way to remove this demon from him, it didn't sound impossible. But it seemed like it. Without the Dragon Balls, it was quite hard for his goal to succeed. He only wished to wish the inner-demon, Baby away from him for good.

He could always go to Namek but, it wouldn't work. He'd become so frustrated that _Baby _would appear and ruin everything, even the people of Namek. He wouldn't be able to live it off. He even asked Dende for help and he responded it was unlikely. Why bother anyway. Trunks gripped on the sink feeling his eyes flicker red to white. The water of the sink ran loudly as he cried out in pain. _"See you're so vulnerable, you can't even control the emotions you have." _Baby rasped in his head.

Trunks ran both his hands against his hair yanking it tightly by both side. "Get out..." He whispered silently. He didn't know how Vegeta. Royal blue eyes flickered dangerously in the mirror before him wildly in a fire. He didn't know if he could control or manage the monster living within him. One final red flash flicked in his eyes and he nearly fell on the ground. "God-damnit Trunks, get yourself together." He muttered lowly.

After managing to get dressed nicely, Trunks dragged his feet against the floor into the backyard. Greeting one by one each guest that came, most where family friends, the Sons, Yamcha, Tien and Launch. Trunks was then pulled by the arm by his mother who he at first struggled to fight off. "Trunks let's go quit acting like such a child." Bulma snapped snatching Trunks' ear with a tight yank. It did hurt very much, in fact it was quite embarrassing. "Ah Juuhachi-gou, Krillin, how are all you, it feels like actual ages since we last talked." Bulma chirped with a perky smile.

The tall blonde cocked her head to the side and smiled, "Yes it has, we're doing great the Kame house got expanded too, Marron started her new job too. How are you Bulma, Capsule corp doing well?" The older blonde asked.

Bulma grinned at the blue-eyed android. "Yeah we're doing great, Bra's entering tenth grade and Capsule Corp is doing great as well. Speaking of Marron where is she?" Juuhachi-gou turned around as if she were searching for her. Trunks eyed her suspiciously.

Krillin chuckled, "Most likely picking up something from the car." Watching a tall figure come closer to where he was. The blonde who looked nearly as identical as Juuhachi-gou inched closer. "Trunks you remember Marron right?" Krillin asked looking at the demi-saiyan.

Trying not to make eye contact he nodded although it was hard not too. Was this the Marron he saw a year ago. Probably not. Who really cares actually. Her blonde hair which usually in two girly pigtails were pulled into a neat high-bun. It actually made her unrecognizable. The image of her with pigtails ever since a child was embedded into his memory for a long time. "Hello Marron." Trunks smiled with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans. "Long time since we've talked."

Marron smiled draping a frail hand behind her neck, "As the same to you Trunks." Her dress seem to hug her thin figure quite well, it was a little black dress ending half-way to her knees, she looked nice although...she had looked taller. Last time he'd seen her she was much shorter. His gaze shifted from the top of her head to her feet and he noticed that she was wearing heels which had answered his questions, no wonder it was her heels. "How are you." She asked with her red lips forming into a generous crease.

Trunks wanted to scream out "_H__orrible, completely and utterly terrible!" _But instead he returned the smile, "Me I'm fine," there was a pregnant pause, "I, uh...heard you got a new job, am I right?" Trunks asked which caused Marron to sway a bit, probably to avoid awkwardness. She tugged her jewel-neckline a bit nervously attempting to position her bare shoulders calmly. He watched the blonde nod. "What do you work as?"

Marron raised both eyebrows she had thought the could end the conversation there but she struggled to continue, "Well I'm a music teacher, that's about it I guess..." Marron stated a bit unsure of herself. He couldn't help but chuckle at her, she seemed like a little lost pup, it was amusing. Her cerulean eyes flew open looking around.

"W-What's so funny..?" Marron asked still smiling sweetly. Trunks began hoping his inner-demon didn't lash out at her, if Baby decided to come out at her he wouldn't know what to do with himself. He already hurt Bra and Bulma he couldn't risk it anymore.

Trunks flashed a toothy grin "You, your attitude is amusing..." He stated pushing back his hair. Marron cocked her head, she didn't understand what he meant by that but she laughed anyway before an arm snaked around her waist. She looked over to the tall man who leaned his chin on the valley of her neck. "Who's this?" Trunks asked looking at the brown-haired boy who now was hugging Marron so tightly she herself couldn't breathe.

The dark-haired male looked over at Trunks, "Names Royce Burns." He flashed a grin extending out a hand to shake. "Marron's boyfriend, I guess you could say." He stated looking back at Marron who seemed to watch how Trunks eyed the guy he was very suspicious looking. Seemed very smug too.

"Trunks Briefs." The demi-saiyan introduced shaking the man's hand still very suspicious of him. He watched him return to the blonde walking away with her with his hand snaked lowly on her hips. He felt his jaw clench with a small glint of red, _"Seems like I have more victims on my list, jealousy how low of you." _Baby's voice rasped in his head glaring at Royce. _"Girl's dumb for liking that boy, why not exterminate him?" _The pitchy voice asked knowing Trunks was feeling mutual with it.

Trunks grit his teeth squinting at the boy he was about to agree but his common sense told him otherwise, _"Are you crazy...wait don't correct that...I'm better than that Baby, you aren't going to get away with all of this. I won't let you" _Trunks muttered looking at Marron and the suspicious man.

He could hear his demon cackling inside oh him _"Oh come on Trunks, I know you better than you know yourself." _He heard the metallic creature rasp in his head. _"How will you stop me, I control you kid." _The pitchy voice hissed as he forced him to look over to Marron and her boyfriend. _"I do whatever I want, and you can't stop me." _Trunks felt the blood in his veins boil angrily as the creature's voice echoed in his head. _"Bad choice, Trunks." _

Trunks immediately stopped and realized the mistake he made. Thankfully it didn't take him long enough to take control of Baby for just a bit. _"No you will not hurt Marron, nor anyone here!" _Biting the inside of his cheek he fisted his hands controlling his jealousy and anger. He couldn't express it. What would become of him anyway. Making his way into his room he sat there looking at the mirror letting the anger flow through him. His eyes glowed brightly in crimson in the mirror. Now before you call him crazy it was the only way to do let out this beast and leave him alone. His eyes we're darkly outlined for a second as he stared into the mirror.

Throwing his head back in the mixture of Trunks' modulated tone and Baby's raspy pitch there was loud maniacal laughter with a truly menacing smirk resembling much to Vegeta. Taking control for the third time that day the demi-saiyan looked back into the mirror, "I can't let him." Trunks choked out clutching his throat tightly letting out desperate groans. The pain of having a foreign creature inside of one person is truly unimaginable. But surely...

_You still wouldn't understand._

* * *

_A/N: I know, another one. I'm sorry I know I'm being the actual quite annoying mess at the moment but this one I couldn't let pass by so easily. I've always had a strange obsession for Baby Possessed Trunks, not sure why. He was insane... Well that's it for now. If you are new or old to reading my stories you should know that I always respond to reviews, and rare occurrences do I forget. I also have a poll for future stories that I really do wish for you to vote on. If you can that'd actually be great. If you liked or hated, I honestly don't care which as long as you have a good reason drop a review and tell me where I can improve. (Of course sorry for those annoying grammar mistakes I didn't catch, I'll get them in the morning.) Thanks For Reading! _


	2. Locked

_Demons_

_Chapter 1- Locked__  
_

_A/N:Thank you for the great reviews! I'm sorry for the late update I had it written but kept re-editing it. There will be some light-humor through these first few chapters but things do get more complex... (More Below.)_

* * *

_(A year later)_

12 months, three-hundred and sixty-five days. A year in exact has passed since Trunks encountered with Marron at the reunion. Ever since that day Trunks couldn't keep his mind off her and about his life in whole, his successes and failures. Two months after the event he decided to begin to speak to the blonde actually reconciled the relationship they had as kids when it was just Goten, Marron and him. He hadn't known the girl had even gone to college.

She had several on and off jobs too, which surprised him. He didn't know so much has happened without him even noticing. It felt as if he simply fast forward four years into until now. It felt like only yesterday he was pulling little Marron's tight pigtails with those ridiculous pink bows then later she would wail and Vegeta would threaten him to forcing the girl to shut up, while he heard Goten trying to stifle his laughs in the background calling out, "Trunks' in trouble!"

He really had lost touch with most of his childhood friends when he went into space to collect the Black Star Dragon Balls with Goku and Pan. Then with the issue of Baby's invasion and Super 17 who honestly had the time to regain friendly relationships with old friends. Finally the last battle the Z-Warriors had led to Goku leaving, so after two years of waiting plus the mental frustration of this screeching demons. Trunks could finally say he was getting his life back together...or at least beginning too.

You see not everything was yet resolved, his inner-demon still crawled about haunting every moment he breathed. He wanted answers, why hadn't the sacred water healed him fully. It should have, he was the first healed too. _"Fool, don't you understand." _He heard inside of his head. Gritting his teeth he leaned his scalp against the headboard. _"The sacred water gets rid of brainwashing and mental enslavement this part of me wasn't doing neither of those." _The pitchy voice rasped.

Trunks let out an exasperate sigh banging the back of his head against the headboard. _"That's stupid." _Trunks thought angrily looking at the red ceiling above him. Thankfully he could most of the time conceal his devil, of course there are times where he gets away with it. That's where it hits him the most. Around Marron he was able to keep Baby from attempting to lash out its claws. The blonde didn't know anything about Trunks' inner struggling. First, he hasn't told her about the issue, second, if he ever shows any personality change he'd come up with an excuse, and third, if he ever got the urge to harm her he'd lock himself in the nearest bathroom making sure she didn't have to see her. The same was at work or anywhere else, he couldn't risk putting anymore humans in danger. Especially without Goku.

Trunks laid in his bed watching the darkness begin to swallow the room. _"Oh my boy, but it's precisely why I did it. That's why you got rid of me so easily, or so you thought." _The monster cackled amused as he floated around Trunks' head. _"You're the most vulnerable emotionally of your friends too, easy target." _The metallic creature continued. The demi-saiyan grit his teeth slowly grinding them together. There was a pause between Trunks and his inner-demon. _"Thanks to your pitiful emotions I've got new targets, poor girl won't know what hit her." _Trunks bit inside his cheek listening to the scratchy voice's banter.

Being around his friends nowadays was actually awkward for him. He felt like an outlier. Now he was simply waiting for Marron to call. She was still with that suspicious Royce. Something about it always gave Trunks a bad vibe about him. The dark-haired boy always looked around as if he's scared too... he even leaves early from all the numerous amount of double dates Marron set up. It was agonizing having to get an escort for every date.

Trunks didn't mind much, he felt like this Royce kid was hiding something and so did _baby_. Guess you could say, it was the only thing they agreed on. Opening up his phone Marron's name flashed on the screen which he quickly answered. "Hey Marron." Trunks began as he got up from his the mattress.

He heard the girl chuckle lightly, "Hey Trunks, so about that double date with Royce tonight." She began which instantly made his grip on the jacket he had held on to tighter. "We're not going to that carnival anymore, we heard weather's pretty bad tonight." She continued lightly then heard a crash of a plate shattering. Trunks' eyes widened mid-second before she started stammering out loud, "It's okay, I'm alright."

Trunks was actually impressed how optimistic she could be, it actually wasn't much of a surprise the girl had a very simple life working as a music teacher. "So, where does _Royce _plan to go tonight." He asked seething out Royce's name which made Baby cackle. Trunks knew why the little demon was laughing in the first place, he thought that tonight he'll have the advantage.

Marron paused for a second, "Well we're going to the movies so if you're dressed all classy, I recommend changing." She laughed out towards the end. Trunks looked down at his clothes which really were just casual rather than formal.

Trunks looked back down at his phone, "No, no it's fine." He stated. He was actually glad they weren't going to the nasty restaurant anyway. "Well see you then." Trunks spoke into the phone pressing is thumb against the red button. He sighed looking up to the ceiling and back to his dimmed phone. "Great, now I'll have to call Jamie." He muttered dialing the girls' number. This was his escort to the dinner but now there was a change of plans, how great. "Jamie." Trunks said aloud hearing the ringing tune end.

The female's voice screeched out an impatient "What!" Trunks kept silent for a few seconds, "S-Sorry." She muttered. Trunks rolled his eyes waiting for her blubbering to finally end.

"Jamie!" Trunks shouted a bit irritated, "Change of plans, we're going to the movies not dinner." Trunks grumbled angrily. "Sorry, but still please come." He said still a bit annoyed. Hearing an 'okay' rasp from the phone Trunks clicked the red button and tossed his phone on to the bed. Trunks slumped down annoyed in his bed glaring at the door in front of him. He looked around idly for a moment at the scattered clothes on the floor. He did all this just to spend a few hours along side a friend. He guessed it was an excuse to avoid work and being tied down by his mother.

Lazily he snatched a white v-neck from the ground and inspected it for stains. He gave a shrug before slipping it on. _"You disgusting monkey that's most likely dirty!" _Baby screeched making Trunks grit his teeth and proceeded to struggle with his jeans. _"Boy no wonder you're father's disappointed with you." _Trunks took in a deep breath and grabbed his white sneakers. _"Why do you care about this blonde human any way." _Baby asked hoping to manipulate his emotions. _  
_

Trunks sighed trying to shut off the creatures screech. But it soon became inevitable as he began to pester the hybrid until he finally answered him, _"I've been friends with her since I was little actually...she's not just some girl I met." _Trunks thought before dumping cologne on him. _"I mean she's one of my best friends." _He continued with a smile threatening to break through his lips. With one final glance to the mirror he nodded and headed out.

Bra had bumped into him and was immediately caught in the bluenette's trap. "So Trunksers, out for the night aren't ya'...who's the lucky girl?" Bra asked teasingly slapping his arm. Trunks didn't answer she might get the wrong idea if he said a double date. "Ease up!" Bra snapped making his shoulders drop into a more relaxed position. "Slouch just a bit." Bra ordered and then smirked, "Perfect."

Trunks raised a brow questioningly and walked away slowly. _"What was the point in doing that Boy!" _The creature seethed as the demi-saiyan walked away left in confusion. Did he really just take advice on what position he should have from his teenage sister? How was that going to help him achieve, well anything. Trunks just kept thinking this way until he got into the car. Through out the trip to Jamie's house the thought just wandered aimlessly in his head. Why did she do that?

* * *

Upon arriving to the movie theater Trunks had ultimately shut out Baby for the time being. Not that the _thing_ was complaining. He didn't want to par-take in any of those ridiculous human events anyway. The brunette that stood beside him was magazine cover worthy. The only thing is, she is not in the least interested in any men. Actually Jamie is an intern at Capsule Corp who needed money to pay off her student loans. Trunks of course paid her for every escort she did. He actually became good friends with her and her girlfriend over the amount of times he came over and such.

It wasn't that he couldn't get a girl for himself, he practically had girls thrown over at him. But he just had bad experiences with women, and his dating skills became even more rusty after the grand tour. He felt more comfortable hiring her than breaking some poor girl's heart. Human girls were mostly very weak-hearted.

Jamie smiled leaning over to Trunks', "Is that her?" She asked looking over at the blonde who stood idly next to the cinema door. Her hair tied into a high bun with strands of gold falling over her icy-blue eyes. She gripping on to the ends of her royal-blue sweater. His gaze at her black skin-tight jeans were difficult to avoid. He watched her turn around to him as she cocked her head and smile. Subconsciously the corners of his lip tugged upward before Jamie caught his attention, "I guess that's her."

He couldn't let his guard down especially here. One wrong move and heads will roll. "Yeah that's her." Trunks responded waving over to Marron. Jamie grinned walking over to the blonde, "Hey Marron." He greeted before catching the dark-haired boy walking smugly out of the theater, "...Royce." Trunks said nearly as if it were forbidden.

Royce only kept a strong jaw-line as he protectively wrapped his arms around the blonde. Trunks would have done the same for Jamie but that was already out of her comfort zone. Trunks simply glared at the boy, "Trunks how are you." He uttered looking over to Marron again. He watched the blonde struggle in his grasp. Finally after being able to break-free the blue-eyed girl looked at the group.

"Let's sit down...don't want to miss the movie." Marron said trying to ease up the obvious tension set up between the two.

Royce nodded as he swung a thin arm around Marron's neck. "Yeah, sounds nice Mar." He murmured digging his daggers into Trunks' skin. "We'll keep our distance don't worry rich boy." Royce spat and walked over to the theater dragging Marron along.

Jamie stood wide-eyed as he watched the blonde be tugged mercilessly through the theater, "What a tool." She groaned following their footsteps. "How can she even stand him?" The brunette whispered as she saw Royce sitting down next to her angrily looking around as if he were hiding. Trunks gave a shrug, he too can feel the hatred for the brown-haired man grow with each caress and touch he gave her. Simultaneously Trunks had heard Baby's voice intertwine with his.

_"I don't trust this boy..."_

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you for those wonderful responses! I know it's a short chapter, I really wanted to update. Better than nothing at all. I did say that these first few chapter will have the occasional smiling moments...but believe me that everything will get more complex, takes a bit of time I guess. January has been a tough month so basically I tried to get in this chapter before the month ends. Anyway I have a poll on my profile and I really do need votes so that'd be nice if you did so. Also go read my Collab with Tiffany7898: Sickeningly Beautiful_**

**_Tiffany7898: I have a Ms. Byrnes, she's annoying too. No sweat I mentioned it (lol) Thanks For Reviewing!_**

**_silverwritinggoddes: Thank you so much for the review! I went back and fixed that error I was really grateful so thanks for pointing it out. I'm really glad you liked it I hope to hear from you in the future :) Thanks For Reviewing!_**

**_MarronChestnut: You know it girl *screen high-five* Thanks For Reviewing! _**

**_HerosReprise: I actually was listening to Demons when I was trying to get a title for this story. Coincidence maybe? Yeah Royce was literally the first thing that came to mind because I had a Prince Royce song playing in the background. Dang everything is related to music?! Aw I love GT Trunks simply because he was so dorky, although everyone else seems to hate him...oh well. Yeah, I got into that whole water mist thing hehe don't worry. Thanks For Reviewing! _**

**_Brii-Chan14: Kidnap me it's really hot down in the South I wanna see the snow! (Jk don't kidnap me.) Thanks For Reviewing! _**

**_Dbzgirl1999: I try, hope you stay for more. Thank you for Reviewing! _**

**_Amsim: You have no idea how excited I got when you said my writing has improved, I guess it has hasn't it (comparing it to my first works y'know) Thank you so much though I appreciated it. Thanks For Reviewing!_**

**_BJ: Well here you go more! Marron and Trunks are probably one of my favorites so yeah, I'll most likely write tons for them. Thanks For Reviewing!_**

**_Thanks so much everyone who reviewed you guys are great and managed to make my really rough month a good one! Anyway forgive me for the spelling errors and don't be afraid to correct me I'll be more than grateful. I finished editing at 3 AM so if I missed anything I'll make sure to catch them! Hoped you enjoyed!_**


End file.
